horror_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Owen Chase
Owen Chase is a main character in book one of the Horror House series, entitled Horror House. He and his sister, Emma Chase, invite their friends to a birthday party gone wrong. Appearances Horror House (Book 1) Chapter 1: The Invitation Owen and his sister, Emma, invite their friends to a birthday party. It is revealed that Owen is secretly gay and has a crush on athlete Landon Baker. Chapter 2: Party Time! Owen and Emma set up for the party. Owen talks with his best friend, Nicole Karveki, about the party. He awkwardly greets his crush, Landon. Chapter 3: So Much For Good Luck When the group arrives at the house, Owen is hesitant to go in and stays with the group that doesn't go inside. However, he is the one that convinces them to follow the other group and go inside. Chapter 4: Challenges, Challenges Owen and Landon go into their challenge room, the bathroom, which is freezing cold. Landon lends him his sweatshirt, but Owen soon gives it back, as Landon is freezing cold on the floor. Owen finds their piece of the talisman and goes out into the hall. When Benjamin is revealed to be dead, Owen is sad. Chapter 5: Thea Owen helps put together the talisman. He is later selected to go into the first challenge. Chapter 6: Fur of Wolf Owen and his teammate, Alejandro Ohebeck, win the challenge and decide to kill Isabelle. Chapter 7: Hello Bradley Owen tells the witch to kill him instead of Isabelle. In a a surprising turn of events, Owen is cursed instead of killed. When he first gets cursed, he sees flashes of a demon. Chapter 9: The Electrocution Box As the group waits for Connor and/or Dan to return from the challenge, Owen brings up the idea that maybe both of them had died. He is proved wrong when Dan returns. Owen does not give input on whether or not the group should try to escape the property. Chapter 10: Trampled Talismans Owen stands up for Emma when Isabelle tells her to stop bossing her around. Suddenly, he collapses to the ground and cries out in pain (his curse.) Winona sees his eyes flash red for a moment. When people ask whether or not he is okay, he insists he is fine. The group brings up that maybe when they leave, Owen's curse will be undone. He tells everyone to stop fighting over him like a puppy. Chapter 11: Curses and Cures The group is fighting. Eli brings up that they should vote Owen in because he is already injured and he's just a burden to the group. Nicole stands up for Owen. Melody then blames Owen and Emma for everything because they invited everyone. Owen's curse gets worse, as he collapses to the floor in a seizure. The group panics, but the vampire boy tells them to get them the ingredients for the cure. Once they get the cure, they give it to Owen, but nothing happens. He is declared dead by the vampire boy. Suddenly, Owen's eyes flash red, and his body seizes. The vampire boy reveals that this isn't a curse, but Owen is actually possessed by a demon. He yells, "Fight it!" and Owen's seizing stops. He wakes up, alive again. He turns to the vampire boy and says, "Bradley?" Chapter 12: Memories Owen is remembered by Bradley as his younger brother. Chapter 13: Insanity Awaits Owen is one of the five that is not taken by the vampires. Chapter 14: Red as Blood Owen works with the others to find the gem. Owen bursts out in laughter when Queen Victoria calls Bradley Victor. Owen stops the vampires from killing everyone. Owen is upset when Emma volunteers herself for the Vampire's Game. Chapter 15: What Might Have Been Owen goes into a library room by himself, sitting on a couch and enjoying the silence. Landon walks in. Owen decides to tell him his secret. He tells him that he's gay and has a crush on him. Landon replies with, "I need to think about it for a little bit." Later, Eli once again brings up the idea of voting Owen in. Owen is treated like the baby of the group. Owen is nervous while Emma and Dan are in the challenge, and devastated when it is revealed that Emma died. He yells at Bradley for saying that he understands, saying that he doesn't really understand at all, that he didn't know Emma like Owen did. Owen is comforted by Landon. Chapter 16: Fire and Ice Owen is on the fire team. He has another demon flash during the challenge. As he gets up, Landon notices Owen is about to be hit by an icicle, so he pushes Owen out of the way and is hit by the icicle instead. Owen begs for Landon not to die, Landon's final words being, "Owen, I love you." Owen explains to the group how Landon died. Chapter 17: Ready or Not Owen is devastated that Landon is dead, yelling at the group that they'll never understand, and that it will never be okay. When the monster appears, Owen is dragged by Melody into the Bakery. Owen confesses to Melody that he's scared of hurting someone. Once again, he yells at her that she'll never understand what he's going through. His eyes turn slightly red, then deep red, his feet lifting off the ground. He is completely possessed. The demon inside of Owen speaks to the group, explaining that he knew he'd need to possess someone. He had possessed the witch so that when she cursed someone, they would be possessed. Nicole convinces Owen to fight it and the real Owen comes back. Chapter 18: Come One, Come All The demon takes control of Owen once again, causing him to wreak havoc on the circus when Melody doesn't wake up from hypnosis. Chapter 19: Secrets Never Meant to Tell It is in this chapter that it is revealed that Bradley was never really Bradley or Owen's brother, but he was always Victor. Owen is devastated. He votes for himself for the challenge and is picked, along with Nicole. Nicole tries to convince him not to go into the challenge with her, but he explains how nothing has ever been in his favor. His whole family died, his brother was never really a brother, and he was possessed. The challenge begins, Owen says his goodbye to Nicole, then drowns himself. Nicole goes back to the group with the talisman and a note she found from Owen that reads, "If you are reading this, I am most likely dead. Thank you so much for being amazing and supportive of me, even with these huge struggles we’ve all endured. I wanted to apologize — for everything. I'm sorry I invited you all here. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have been stuck in this mess. I'm sorry I was weak. No matter how hard you deny it, we all know I was the weakest member here. And most of all, I'm sorry I lashed out. I was incredibly rude and selfish, and I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I'm sorry. On another note, I have something to tell you. I wanted to tell you all night, but with all the chaos, I just couldn't find the time. I am gay. Now, I must leave. Goodbye. Sincerely, Owen James Chase.” Horror House: Mall Mayhem (Book 2) Prologue: Channel 27 Owen is mentioned in Theresa Shepherd's report on the Chase party. Chapter 21: Until Death Do Us Part Owen returns as one of Inferno's minions. Owen's Curse In Chapter 7 of Book One, entitled Hello Bradley, Owen yells for the witch not to kill Isabelle. He tells her to kill him instead. She takes his request and points her wand at him and shoots magic. He thinks he is going to die, so he says him goodbyes, but then wakes up and suddenly realizes he hasn't died. He celebrates, but then suddenly falls down in pain. He sees flashes of a demon, then gets back up. This is his curse first manifesting. Owen has his second 'demon flash' in Chapter 10, Trampled Talismans. This time, his eyes flash red for a brief moment. In Chapter 11, Curses and Cures, the curse shows up big time. He falls to the ground, the vampire boy (Bradley/Victor) telling them that he requires three ingredients for a cure, or else he will die. They acquire the three ingredients, but something went wrong, and Owen dies. Suddenly, he starts coughing and his eyes flash red. Bradley/Victor tells him that there is a demon inside of him and that the only way to stop it is to fight it. Luckily, Owen wakes up. Unfortunately, he is not cured. Later, during the scavenger hunt to find the talisman in Chapter 16, Fire and Ice, Owen gets yet another demon flash and collapses to the ground. In Chapter 17, Ready or Not, Owen is completely possessed by the demon. His eyes turn red, his feet lift off the ground, and a red aura forms around him. He is coaxed out of his possessed state by Nicole. Finally, in Chapter 19, Secrets Never Meant to Tell, Owen votes himself into a challenge and drowns himself. Part of this is because of Owen's curse. Quotes "H-hey Landon. I'm super glad you could make it. But, like, not super glad. Not, like, crazy glad. Just sort of glad. But not, like, not glad. No, I’m glad you could come… because we want people to come… because people make me glad." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 2: Party Time! (Owen greeting Landon awkwardly) "We should catch up to them. We rise together, we fall together." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 3: So Much For Good Luck (Owen convincing the others to follow the other group into the house) "She doesn't deserve to die. Yeah, sure, maybe she did a few bad things in her day, but that doesn't mean she should die because of it. Just kill me instead." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 7: Hello Bradley (Owen to the witch telling her not to kill Isabelle) "Landon, I'm gay... and I may or may not have a crush on you." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 15: What Might Have Been (Owen coming out to Landon) "I just can’t bare it anymore! My dad died when I was a child, my mother a few years later, and now my sister is dead. And it turns out my brother who I thought was dead was never really my brother at all! A-and this curse is slowly taking over me. I just don’t want to hurt you." "No! Don’t touch me! I-I’m… I’m a monster." "How many time do I have to tell you? You don’t understand what I’ve gone through! None of you understand! Sure, maybe you’ve lost a brother, or a friend, but none of you have had every little bit of hope stripped away piece by piece! I’m dying, and I spend every second thinking that I’ll accidentally kill one of you!" Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 19: Secrets Never Meant to Tell (Owen explaining to Nicole and the group why he voted himself in and would rather die) "Nicole, wait. I have to say something. You’re an amazing person. I hope you know that. You’re the best friend I’ve always hoped for. You’ve been so kind and generous, and you’re always there for me." "...I'll miss you, Nicole. You've been an amazing friend." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 19: Secrets Never Meant to Tell (Owen saying his goodbyes to Nicole right before he drowns himself) "If you are reading this, I am most likely dead. Thank you so much for being amazing and supportive of me, even with these huge struggles we’ve all endured. I wanted to apologize — for everything. I'm sorry I invited you all here. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have been stuck in this mess. I'm sorry I was weak. No matter how hard you deny it, we all know I was the weakest member here. And most of all, I'm sorry I lashed out. I was incredibly rude and selfish, and I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I'm sorry. On another note, I have something to tell you. I wanted to tell you all night, but with all the chaos, I just couldn't find the time. I am gay. Now, I must leave. Goodbye. Sincerely, Owen James Chase." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 19: Secrets Never Meant to Tell (Owen's suicide note/coming out)